I have no time
by anclyne
Summary: Levi harus bergegas menghadapi dua pencuri basah, sebelum sang ibu pulang ke rumah. [Levi Movie Fest 2015!] . Prompt: Home Alone . M for crime


_I have no time_

 _Story by anclyne_

 _Shingeki no kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

 _Home Alone © 20th Century Fox_

 ** _For Levi Movie Fest!_**

 ** _Tema: Humor . 23 Desember, untuk hari ke 5_**

 _Warn: AU, blood, gore, crime, OOC(?)_

.

* * *

Sepasang manik kelabu menyipit setajam elang. Target telah terkunci. Satu pria perawakan tinggi berhelai pirang, dan satu lagi pria paruh baya berkumis yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya. Mutlak sebagai dua pelaku pencuri basah. Pencuri yang telah lama menjadi buronan polisi, karena telah membobol dan menjarah harta benda banyak rumah dengan meninggalkan keran air menyala, sehingga menyebabkan rumah yang mereka jadi jadikan target tergenang air.

" _Tch._ "

Bibir mungilnya mendecih pelan. _Apanya yang pencuri basah? Mereka hanya dua orang idiot_. Jelas ia layak berspekulasi seperti itu, karena dua pencuri tersebut bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bagian vital salah satu dari mereka tengah dibidik senapan oleh bocah umur tujuh tahun, ia; Levi Ackerman.

 _Bluk!_

Satu peluru senapan imitasi tepat mengenai salah bagian vital salah satu pelaku yang berbalut fabrik; si pencuri berkumis kepala botak, pigmen kulit kepalanya telah menua, mengerut menyesuaikan usia.

"AAAAAA!" Jeritan pilu menyakitkan terdengar.

"Apa yang terjadi Pixis?!" Rekan yang datang bersamanya tersentak kaget begitu melihat pencuri berkumis menjerit sambil memegangi organ vitalnya.

"Bo-bocah i-itu!" Pelaku yang disebut bernama Pixis terbata menahan nyeri.

"Kenapa?"

"KAU TANGKAP BOCAH ITU BODOH!" Mendengar teriakan tak sabar penuh emosi, pencuri perawakan tinggi berhelai pirang bergegas menghampiri lubang pintu masuk khusus hewan peliharaan. Lubang yang Levi gunakan untuk membidik diam-diam organ vital si pencuri berkumis.

Membuka pintu kecil tersebut, si pencuri pirang memasukkan kepalanya untuk mengintip ke dalam. Begitu kepalanya berhasil masuk, ujung lubang senapan telah siap beberapa senti menyapa dahi licinnya. Kedua matanya membelalak.

 _Ctak!_

Satu peluru lagi sukses mencium dahi si pencuri. Levi mengulas senyum tipis. Rencana menahan pelaku untuk tidak masuk ke dalam rumah berhasil. Di luar sana, ia masih bisa mendengar jelas jeritan si pelaku. Bola matanya melirik jam dinding dapur. Pukul 14.10, tubuhnya mendadak menegang. Detak jantungnya bahkan lebih berrpacu cepat ketimbang saat menghadapi dua pencuri tersebut. Empat puluh lima menit lagi, sang Ibu akan segera pulang dari supermarket. Ia sudah berhasil menahan pelaku idiot itu selama setengah jam, ketika mereka mulai berniat masuk dari pintu depan. Berbagai jebakan telah ia kerahkan. Hanya tinggal satu pintu lagi yang dapat mereka jadikan tujuan sebagai akses masuk; pintu gudang bawah tanah.

Ia menelah ludah di tengah kerongkongannya yang serasa mengering. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ia tidak ingin sang ibu memarahinya, karena keadaan rumah yang kacau.

"Kau akan menyesal bocah sialan!"

Ketika telinganya mendengar suara sumpah serapah dua pencuri idiot tersebut. Ia tau, langkah kaki mereka tengah menuju tangga ruang bawah tanah di samping pintu dapur. Kedua kakinya bergegas berlari. Dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi dahinya, ia terus menggumamkan dalam hati; _tidak punya waktu lagi. Tidak punya waktu lagi. Tidak punya waktu lagi_!

Begitu ia sampai di depan pintu masuk gudang bawah tanah. Levi membuang senapan mainannya dan menggantinya dengan senjata yang telah ia siapkan untuk saat-saat genting. Mematikan penerangan, lalu membuka kunci pintu. Ia sengaja mengganti rencana yang telah tersusun rapi, karena ia tidak akan punya banyak waktu.

Levi bersiaga di belakang _box_ kayu besar tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Menggenggam erat senjatanya dengan telapak tangan yang semakin berkeringat gelisah.

"Bocah itu tidak mengunci pintu gudangnya."

"Kau sepertinya lupa mengunci pintu, hei bocah manis~" Terdengar suara pencuri berkumis melontar ejekan untuknya begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu.

"Terlalu gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan. Cepat cari saklar lampunya Erwin."

"Aku juga tidak bisa melihat Dot Pixis. Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Kau raba saja dinding di samping pintu, dasar idiot!"

"Ah, kau benar aku menemukannya Pixis!"

Si pencuri berkumis mengerjapkan matanya. Retinanya mencoba menyesuiakan cahaya yang perlahan mulai menerangi gudang. Begitu ia sempurna membuka matanya, bocah dengan tinggi 150cm telah berdiri di atas _box_ , siap mengayunkan kapak ke arah kepalanya.

 _KRAK!_

"ARRGGH!"

Secepat kilat Levi mengayunkan kapak dengan ujung yang terbuat dari logam tebal dan runcing tepat ke arah pelipis si pencuri berkumis. Suara metal menancap dengan tulang tengkorak bukanlah suara yang indah di telinga. Ujung kapak menancap cukup dalam, mengenai sebagian bola mata yang masih terbuka lebar. Cukup yakin bahwa tengkoraknya patah dan menghancurkan sebelah mata si pencuri. Levi menarik kapaknya, membiarkan si pencuri jatuh tersungkur bersimbah darah memegangi tengkorak pelipisnya.

Mendengar suara rekannya menjerit, si pencuri pirang perlahan melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya pucat, gemetar ketakutan. Terlebih melihat ekspresi bocah tujuh tahun yang begitu tenang membawa kapak berlumur darah di tangannya. Ia berbalik, hendak berlari. Namun kakinya justru serasa membeku, ia berjalan patah-patah. Begitu tangannya telah mencapai pintu, ia harus tersungkur jatuh karena kaki kanannya lebih dahulu tertebas.

"ARRRGHH!"

 _Aku tidak punya banyak waktu_. Lagi Levi menggumamkan kalimat itu. Sambil terus bergumam, ia mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah paha si helai pirang. Teriakan memilukan memenuhi gudang bawah tanah. Satu, dua, tiga kali, berkali-kali Levi mengayun dan menghantam kedua kaki si pencuri hingga daging menganga, memperlihatkan putihnya tulang yang hampir terlepas. Darah segar mengalir deras, cipratan tak absen mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Satu kali lagi, Levi menghantam kapaknya, membuat tulang paha yang hampir patah itu terlepas sempurna dan sukses membuat si pencuri kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ketika ia hendak menyentuh potongan kaki, bayangan seseorang tertangkap netranya. Ia menoleh, dan bersiap kembali mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah kaki si pencuri berkumis yang telah berhasil ia hancurkan tengkoraknya.

Satu jeritan memekakkan telinga. Ia merasa bosan mendengarnya, merasa harus membungkam mulut berisik itu, Levi mengayunkan kapak ke arah mulut si pencuri berkumis, merobek mulutnya hingga telinga. Sukses membuatnya diam. Levi menarik kembali kapaknya, lalu dengan satu ayunan kuat, ia menggorok leher si pencuri hingga kepala dan tubuh terpisah seketika.

Ia mendengus. "Tubuhku jadi kotor."

Merasa tugasnya belum selesai dan waktu yang ia punya semakin menipis. Bocah tujuh tahun kembali mengayunkan kapaknya bergantian ke tubuh dua pencuri. Hingga terbagi menjadi dua belas bagian. Ia pernah mendengar ibunya berkata; potongan kentang terbaik adalah menjadikannya dua belas potongan.

Ibunya tidak suka kesalahan. ibunya tidak menyukai ketidaksempurnaan. Itupula yang ibunya terapkan padanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa meminta bantuan orang lain karena ibunya akan marah. Ibunya tidak pernah suka jika ia merepotkan orang lain. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikannya, karena sang ibu tidak akan suka jika ia membuat masalah. Ibunya akan marah, ibunya akan memukulinya. Ia tidak ingin, ia hanya ingin ibunya bangga dengannya.

Termasuk, dengan memberikan persediaan daging untuk bahan makanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 15.05. dengan tenang Levi duduk di depan meja makan, menyambut kedatangan sang ibu.

"Kau menjadi anak baik selama ibu pergi, 'kan?" Wanita cantik berparas oriental, dengan mengenakan syal merah di lehernya bertanya, sambil meletakkan kantung belanjaan di tangannya.

Levi mengangguk pelan.

"Itu bagus." Mikasa Ackerman menatap putranya sejenak. "Apa kau mengganti bajumu?"

"Iya _mom_. Maaf, aku mengotori sedikit, tapi sudah kucuci bersih."

"Anak pintar." Mikasa mengusap puncak kepala putranya. "Dan apa yang ada di dalam kantung hitam itu, Levi?"

"Itu.. Persediaan daging _mom_." Mikasa menyentuh kantung hitam besar di dekat kaki meja. "Tidak ada noda yang tertinggal 'kan, Levi?"

"Tidak _mom_."

"Kau sudah membuang yang tak berguna?"

Levi menelan ludahnya. Ia lupa membuang bagian tubuh yang tidak dapat digunakan sebagai bahan makanan. "..Belum. Aku akan segera membuangnya." Beranjak dari kursinya, Levi bergegas mengambil kantung berisi sampah sebelum sang ibu murka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, Levi. Kau lagi-lagi membantu ibumu membuang sampah. Baik sekali." Sepasang manik kelabu itu menatap petugas pengangkut sampah, yang ia kenal—Farlan church.

Levi hanya diam.

"Ow! Kali ini kantung sampahmu besar sekali. Sini aku bantu masukan ke dalam truk." Tak menolak, Levi membiarkan Farlan membawa kantung hitam di tangannya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Meninggalkan Farlan yang mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat setetes cairan berwarna merah pekat menetes dari kantung hitam tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka membeli banyak daging ayam untuk merayakan natal." Menggendikkan bahunya santai, Farlan melempar kantung hitam berisi kepala ke dalam truk sampah.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N: Intinya Levi sayang ibunya ;)

selamat hari ibu~ /telat #nggagitujuga


End file.
